Selling
Post-Expedition Expense Recovery During a run, a character may come into personal possession of recovered assets – may desire liquidating such. How does one convert the phat loot and dragon-bling into cold, hard gold coin? This liquidation process counts for magic items, rare artifacts, religious relics, art or commodity treasure (bullion, gems, etc.). Selling high-value items, including and especially magic, is complicated. Word of a sale will attract competitors, mercenaries, criminals of all varieties and any associates of the recent targets. Even reputable intermediaries are looking to maximize their profit. 'Selling at a merchant.' The rates for a merchant will be the lowest for the character, but will also be the fastest sale. Objects that are "hot" (likely to attract negative attention) are less likely to fetch high percentages. 'Magical Item Offer' 'Hiring a brokerage.' The brokerage will act as an intermediary and request a percentage of the final sale price, from as low as 10% to as much as 50% (or more, depending on complications). The brokerage may hold an auction or simply query known entites interested in that class of item. Either way, it's a lot of legwork and communication. Depending on the object, the brokerage may request (or demand) possession of the objects during the process. 'Magical Item Offer' 'Personally conducting a sale – or auction.' Finding a buyer (or buyers) for one of a high-value item requires at least one workweek of work and 100 gp in expenses, spent to spread word of the sale. You must pick one item at a time to sell. A character's reputation (good or bad) may affect the buyer pool. Charisma modifiers count here. Character may also option a brokerage to advertise the sale, or hire an agent to do so for them. Personally conducting an auction may potentially fetch a high percentage of the value, if not exceed the appraisal – especially if it's non-hazardous, high-prestige item and there's a good story behind it (especially if that story is otherwise well documented). 'Magical Item Offer' 'Resolution' A character who wants to sell an item must make a Charisma (Persuasion) check to determine what kind of offer comes in. The character can always opt to not sell, instead wasting the workweek and trying again later. Use the Magic Item Base Prices and Magic Item Offer tables to determine the sale price. Use the Sane Prices list to determine the total value by which the percentage will be found. If this is an otherwise unique it, here is a list for base prices, and adjustments may be made if selling magical items comparable to the types already known. 'Magic Item Base Prices' Complications The greatest risk in selling a magic item lies in attracting thieves, tricksters, and anyone else who wants the item but doesn’t want to pay for it. Other folk might try to undermine a deal in order to bolster their own business or seek to discredit the characters as legitimate sellers. Unlike other "complications" at the 10% risk range, the sale of high-value assets elevates the risk to 33% (heck, it motivated the players, didn't it?). 'Magic Item Sale Complications' Category:DM/GM Notes